


The day that bind us

by ayaMASO



Series: Vitayuu locker sins [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Again, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breastfeeding Kink, Gift Fic, I have no shame, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Vitayuu, for all vitayuu shipper who thirst are so much real, for kashoku, oedipus complex, oh lord forgive my sins, things will get steamy and smexy in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: Yuuri will go into heat soon. Vitaly lost his shit. All hell break loose.





	The day that bind us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597248) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> So this is another fanfiction from Footprints AU. Basically this chapter are VitaYuu centric. because heck, i'm already in love with them. Am i a sinners? heck yea boi  
> I have no shame, really. Too thirsty for vitayuu so then i decided to write another one, with the smut chapter in the next chapter /wink/
> 
> still dedicated for kashoku and her FP AU that made me fall in love deeper with her works :"))) thanks kashy
> 
> anyway, do enjoy this~!

.

.

It was one day before his heat.

Yuuri was supposed to stayed at home. Finding more soft and fluffy stuff to built his nest with. Because now his pre-heat pheromones start to permeated the air with it sweet, mouthwatering scent. Sometimes he find it suffocating. Like his own scent chocking him, sucked up his energy dry. That was why he despised his secondary gender sometimes. It made him felt _so_ weak. Vulnerable.

He was supposed to do that, and yet... here he was, walking down the streets to minimarket in just black hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. Silently praying that his scent blocker and masking soap do their job in hiding his pre-heat scent well enough.

All of his child were busy, with both Yulian and Alyona teaching Aiko how to draw. His eldest son doing some chores. At first Vitaly had insisted that he must go with him, saying that he couldn’t risk his safety by walking alone at night. But he turned the offer down. He didn’t want to be a burden for all of his child, especially Vitaly since he’s already busy enough with being just the Nikiforov heir. Yuuri also sure that he could defend himself if something were about to happened.

Not that someone—moreover an alpha wanted to wasted their time by flirting with him. Let alone raped him.

He was nobody after all.

.

Yuuri was crossed checked his groceries one more time when he hear a voice calling him from the dim alleyway. He glancing around. The streets was empty safe for some people to pass by. So he shrugged and started to walk again when the same voice yelled and telling him to stop.

He gulped, heart thundering in his ribcage. Whoever it was that calling him mean harm. And he needed to get back home. _Now._

Just when he was about to run, a pair of muscular arms grabbed him by the shoulders and he was thrown across the wall. Back colliding with the hard, cold surface with a loud ‘thud’. He whimpered.

“Don’t you try to running away, Nikiforov’s whore,”

His eyes widen.

These guys are—

.

.

“Yulian nii-san, why did momma didn’t come back yet?” Aiko asked, her big brown eyes looked up at Yulian who stared down at her, smiling softly.

He ruffled the girl’s silver hair. “Maybe momma stop at the bakery to buy some pastries for you, Aiko. We just have to wait a little more, okay?”

At that the little girl nod and continued to scribble down on her drawing book once more. Yulian worried his bottom lip, steal a glance at the clock hanging in the living room. 08.45 p.m., why did his mother hasn’t come back yet? Did something happened to him? No. He shook his head. His mother must be okay. But why his heart say the otherwise?

There was footsteps from upstairs, he turned around to see Vitaly running down the stairs with a worried look plastered on his beautiful face. “Vitaly, what—“

“I need to find momma. I’m afraid something bad happened to him.”

Yulian stood up. “There’s no way something bad happened to him, Vitaly. He must be on his way home. We have to wait just a little bit,”

Vitaly shot him a cold glare, dropping the temperature in the room drastically. “He will go into heat soon, Yulian. I don’t believe with this kind of bullshit saying that he’s fine and on his way home. I need to find him. And don’t you dare to stop me right now. Understand?”

His baby brother looked like he wanted to protest but Alyona stop him. “It’s okay big bro. Go find momma, we will be fine here,”

“Thanks, Alyosha.”

And he leaves.

.

.

Yuuri was breathing heavily, his visions swim, black spot started to dance in his line of view. The two alpha in front of him were the same one as the alpha yakuza back then at the onsen 2 years ago.

He wanted to scream and ran away as fast as he could.

“That won’t do, bitch. I know what you were thinking.” The short one of the two said. Yuuri shivered, back still pressed firmly on the wall, eyes cascades down. Tears began pooling at the back of his eyes.

“Don’t cry, whore. That’s not gonna make us take pity on you. Now answer me... is it true that _the_ Victor Nikiforov has died? You’re his pet, right? You must know something, so...all you need to do is answer our question and you’re free to go. Simple as that,”

‘ _Bullshit._ ’ He really knew this kind of people. Always said the opposite. He really wanted to spat at their faces and screamed that ‘YES! VICTOR NIKIFOROV ARE ALREADY DEAD! HE WAS KILLED BY HIS OWN CHILD! HAPPY NOW?!’ but if he said that, that’s mean his family safety—Vitaly safety are in danger. And he didn’t want that to happen. Not again. Not anymore.

He clenched his jaw. Even when he’s already dead, he still didn’t want to leave Yuuri alone, aren’t he?

“I-I... I don’t know... ple—“

“HOW COME YOU DIDN’T KNOW ANYTHING, YOU CUM SLUT?!” The alpha voice boomed with anger, hands balled into tight fists at his sides. His eyes full of rage that made Yuuri trembled even more.

The alpha—short one—took a step forward. Yuuri shrank, tears already sliding down his face in a stream. His knees turn like jelly.

“YOU USELESS BI—“ he stopped, then leaned in, pressed his crooked nose at the base of Yuuri’s neck, right above his pulse point. A wicked grin plastered on his face.

No.

“Oi Ryuuji, looks like this one are going into heat soon. Might we warm him and get a good use of him, how’s that sound?”

Yuuri’s face twisted to that horrified expression.

“Fuck yeah, you’re right Sakamoto. Who knows that this little slut needed a new pups inside his womb already. We could give him plenty.”

They cackled maniacally. Yuuri _screamed._

.

.

Vitaly kept running, shouting his mother’s name with no futile. He still didn’t find his beloved mother anywhere. His mother whose going out at night in his most vulnerable states. He growled in frustration. He should have known this is going to happen if he let Yuuri wandering the streets alone at night. He should have _known_. And this is all his fault. For letting Yuuri go without him.

“Momma!”

He shouted and shouted and _shouted_ ‘till his voice became hoarse and his throat dry. But he still didn’t found Yuuri. His dear mother was all alone. His mother was _scared_. And his inner alpha whined at the thought of the omega being on his own. He needed to find him. To ensure that his beloved mother was okay.

“Mom—“

Suddenly he smelled something faint. A scent of a scared omega. Scent he _knew_ so well, and it made his heart freeze. Because this was _Yuuri’s_. And Yuuri’s scent are so thick with fear.

He scrambled to his feet, starting to run like crazy his lungs _burned_. But he didn’t care. Nothing else matter right now. All he needed to know was Yuuri safety. So he increased his speed, following his dear mother scent to a dim alleyway where he saw something that made his heart dropped.

Vitaly saw his mother being cornered up by the same alphas from the low-key yakuza family whom he insulted and ‘kick out’ from their onsen 2 years ago. He saw one of them ripped Yuuri’s hoodie and grope his ass. He heard his mother whimpered as the short one with crooked nose started nosing his mother’s neck and palmed his erection.

His mother cried and Vitaly sees _red._

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a cliffhanger? so sorry gays, but i'm so sleepy and i wanna sleep cuz it's 1.39 am here in my country :"""
> 
> bye sinners~


End file.
